In three-dimensional (3D) audio technology, a pair of speakers (e.g., earphones, in-ear speakers, in-concha speakers, etc.) may realistically emulate sound sources that are located in different places. A digital signal processor, digital-to-analog converter, amplifier, and/or other types of devices may be used to drive each of the speakers independently from one another, to produce aural stereo effects.